The present invention relates to a transaction processing device, a transaction processing method and a transaction processing program.
So-called clouds using a large number of computers in data centers have recently attracted attention as execution platforms for scalable web applications. Key-value stores (KVS) are known to be one member of the infrastructure of these clouds. KVS are databases that manage records composed of pairs of keys and values. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-8451 discloses a computer system having KVS. In this computer system, KVS is used as a cache device for caching data of a database in a server. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-13923 discloses a database system having KVS. In this database system, a mechanism is disclosed for coupling data by imparting attribute relations among KVS data.
However, in the case of KVS, atomicity is supported for data manipulation of a single record. Thus, in the case of executing transaction processing using KVS, transaction processing must be executed for each record when atomicity is attempted to be secured, thereby reducing processing efficiency.